Top 100 Acting Titles
This is a top over actor and actresses with the most acting titles on this wiki. Top 100 Acting Title Listing #Carrie Fisher (74 Acting titles) (American) † #Samuel L. Jackson (31 Acting titles) (American) #Stan Lee (29 Acting titles) (American) † #Morgan Freeman (25 Acting titles) (American) #Jim Broadbent (20 Acting titles) (British) #Christopher Lee (19 Acting titles) (British) † #Helena Bonham Carter (19 Acting titles) (British) #Ian McKellen (19 Acting titles) (British) #Johnny Depp (18 Acting titles) (American) #Desmond Llewelyn (17 Acting titles) (Welsh) † #Harrison Ford (17 Acting titles) (American) #Warwick Davis (17 Acting titles) (British) #Colin Firth (16 Acting titles) (British) #Judi Dench (16 Acting titles) (British) #Cate Blanchett (15 Acting titles) (Australian) #Maggie Smith (15 Acting titles) (British) #Ralph Fiennes (15 Acting titles) (British) #Sean Connery (15 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Alan Rickman (14 Acting titles) (British) † #David Thewlis (14 Acting titles) (British) #Gary Oldman (14 Acting titles) (British) #Hugh Grant (14 Acting titles) (British) #Keira Knightley (14 Acting titles) (British) #Lois Maxwell (14 Acting titles) (Canadian) † #Michael Gambon (14 Acting titles) (Irish) #Orlando Bloom (14 Acting titles) (British) #Robbie Coltrane (14 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Sean Bean (14 Acting titles) (British) #Stellan Skarsgård (14 Acting titles) (Swedish) #Tom Hanks (14 Acting titles) (American) #Bill Nighy (13 Acting titles) (British) #Bruce Willis (13 Acting titles) (American) #David Bradley (13 Acting titles) (British) #Derek Jacobi (13 Acting titles) (British) #Emma Thompson (13 Acting titles) (British) #Julie Walters (13 Acting titles) (British) #Rowan Atkinson (13 Acting titles) (British) #Stanley Tucci (13 Acting titles) (American) #Anthony Daniels (12 Acting titles) (British) #Danny Trejo (12 Acting titles) (American) #Ewan McGregor (12 Acting titles) (Scottish) #Glenn Morshower (12 Acting titles) (American) #Sam Neill (12 Acting titles) (New Zealand) #Scarlett Johansson (12 Acting titles) (American) #Timothy Spall (12 Acting titles) (British) #Tom Felton (12 Acting titles) (British) #Victor Garber (12 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Andy Serkis (11 Acting titles) (British) #Benedict Cumberbatch (11 Acting titles) (British) #Bernard Lee (11 Acting titles) (British) † #Celia Imrie (11 Acting titles) (British) #Chris Ellis (11 Acting titles) (American) #Clark Gregg (11 Acting titles) (American) #Dwayne Johnson (11 Acting titles) (American) #Hugh Jackman (11 Acting titles) (Australian) #Hugo Weaving (11 Acting titles) (British) #James Marsden (11 Acting titles) (American) #Jim Carrey (11 Acting titles) (American) #Liam Neeson (11 Acting titles) (Irish) #Mark Hamill (11 Acting titles) (American) #Robert Downey, Jr. (11 Acting titles) (American) #Will Smith (11 Acting titles) (American) #Anthony Hopkins (10 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Ben Stiller (10 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Fraser (10 Acting titles) (American) #Chris Evans (10 Acting titles) (American) #Daniel Cudmore (10 Acting titles) (Canadian) #Daniel Radcliffe (10 Acting titles) (British) #Don Cheadle (10 Acting titles) (American) #George Clooney (10 Acting titles) (American) #Jason Isaacs (10 Acting titles) (British) #John Rhys-Davies (10 Acting titles) (Welsh) #Jon Voight (10 Acting titles) (American) #Martin Freeman (10 Acting titles) (British) #Matt Damon (10 Acting titles) (American) #Michael Caine (10 Acting titles) (British) #Miranda Richardson (10 Acting titles) (British) #Owen Wilson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Paul Giamatti (10 Acting titles) (American) #Philip Baker Hall (10 Acting titles) (American) #Rance Howard (10 Acting titles) (American) † #Richard Griffiths (10 Acting titles) (British) † #Woody Harrelson (10 Acting titles) (American) #Zoë Saldana (10 Acting titles) (American) #Adam Sandler (9 Acting titles) (American) #Alan Tudyk (9 Acting titles) (American) #Anne Hathaway (9 Acting titles) (American) #Bob Gunton (9 Acting titles) (American) #Brendan Gleeson (9 Acting titles) (Irish) #Chris Hemsworth (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Christopher Walken (9 Acting titles) (American) #Djimon Hounsou (9 Acting titles) (American) #Elizabeth Banks (9 Acting titles) (American) #Emma Watson (9 Acting titles) (British) #Fiona Shaw (9 Acting titles) (Irish) #Geoffrey Rush (9 Acting titles) (Australian) #Geraldine Somerville (9 Acting titles) (British) #Gwyneth Paltrow (9 Acting titles) (American) #Harry Taylor (9 Acting titles) (British) #Hayley Atwell (9 Acting titles) (British) Category:Top Lists